Broken Past
by TCONilhilm
Summary: All his life, he had followed, trusted, and believed blindly. Until, in the very end, his eyes where opened to how the world was, and in his failures. He wanted to do better, to change the hand that fate had given him. A jester, a mage, and a knight, all of them will attempt to shatter their realities and create something new. One way or Another, in one final wish.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone! As promised, the newly rewritten The Memory of Heart! The beginning as been completely redone, and I've tried to add more detail as well. I'm hoping I can keep this up to make this story as detailed as possible. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Final Wish_

* * *

_? ? ? POV_

* * *

_This… this is what you became after flying into NOVA..?_

_Oh Marx, if I had known I would have found another way…._

_I didn't want it to end this way, but after you showed me your true colors.. What choice did I have?_

_You were a threat- you __**are **__a threat. And I can't let you hurt Dreamland, not again._

_Their grip tightened on their hammer, both of them low on stamina, one screaming and flying around erratically, lost to the world. The other, exhausted, distraught, angry. This had to come to an end. Now. _

_This time… _

_You need to __**stay **__dead. _

_Flames grew around the hammer, a tight lipped grimace, and something that was once a person flying straight at them. _

_One last strike._

_A blood curdling scream. _

_Was… was it finally over?_

* * *

I… I lost…?

I lOst…

I LOsT!

DaMN iT- dAmN YOu! WHy- WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU!

It hurt- everything hURt. All had been given, and there was nothing left… now… just the quickly passing darkness of space.

After everything… I still wasn't strong enough. I felt my strength slipping away… the pain in my body was overtaking me…

Was… was I WRoNg?

In those few moments of lucidity- everything came back to me. I let this darkness overtake me, all because of what they had done… was it wrong of me? Was… was it wrong of them? Just protecting their home. It had been my home too, yet- yet I had thrown that away, it didn't- didn't feel fair. I had never been given a fair chance… s-so so I had wanted to take my own!

Now… I was back… floating in space, hurtling through as the warmth left my body.

Was this how it ended? This time it was over for real? I… I'm scared. I don't want to…

'_Please… I'm sORry… I don't WanTthis anymore. I'm- I'm sorry, I just… I just wanted CHanGe. I wanted an eSCaPe, NOVA… please- this wasn't my wish, I didn't want pOwer. I just wanted to be haPpy.' _

The colors where blurring together, slowly fading to black. It was getting harder and harder to feel, the madness was gone. Now… just sorrow.

'_O-one… one more chaNce, let me- let me be something beTtEr something- something other than ME. Please-!' _

I went limp, I couldn't feel… I couldn't think, was- was this death? Guess, guess this was what I deserved.

'_I don't want to be Marx anymore.'_

Falling... was it falling? It felt like the more I let go the faster I was going, pieces chipping off of me, parts of myself being lost forever. What was this...

So- so tired, it would just be easy to let go now, what else could I do. My exhaustion took control of me, my body giving out.

I let the world turn dark.

* * *

_**O-OKA-Y 3… 2… 1… G-GO.**_

* * *

A bright light surrounded him, power slowly seeping into his body. The center of it a necklace, having been dark purple, slowly lightened to pink, brightening as time went on.

Removing what was no longer needed within him, erasing what made Marx, Marx.

A new start for an old monster.

The gem cracked in half, one chunk staying in the necklace. The other floating into the light before vanishing. Now, it was a game of waiting, because once the other awoke after this.

It would be someone completely new, someone who could rebuild them self in any way they wanted.

* * *

In another place, slowly flying through the galaxy, another was relaxing, a book in hand and blanket around his shoulders. Gentle rhythmic tones pulsed around him, a calming song played in the background as another page in the book was flipped, the warmth of a new cup of tea warming the back of their hand.

"Lor, please loop this song." A soft voice chimed from a chair, the room a large library, the illusion of soft red carpets and ornamental walls surrounding them. A screen appeared beside them, though, they didn't look up. They knew what was on it.

'_Of course Magolor. Looping song.' _

Magolor, hummed at this, picking up his tea as he sipped it, the scarf just under his mouth popping back up once he finished. Humming, he flipped another page of the book, the music started to loop before he gently marked his page and put the book down. That was enough reading for now.

Exiting the room, everything quickly went from red to blue and white, almost burning his eyes, but he was used to it by now. Moving out towards the main deck of the Lor, he opened up the maps and looked through with an almost, dull look.

"Lor, any changes in our course?"

'_None Magolor, everything is still clear' _

That information got a sigh out of him.

"Wonderful.." He said before moving away from the control panel to look out one of the windows of the hull. Traveling through space, one would think it was amazing, Magolor, of course, enjoyed every moment of it. Yet, for as incredible one would think it could be, it was also- well, to put it frankly…

Very boring in the travel part. Space was beautiful, but you can only watch the passing planets without slowly getting tired of it. Landing on planets of course was another thing, he adored getting to explore new worlds, but the Lor couldn't land on just any planet. Nor did she want him to be wandering around things with hostile life.

At least this new galaxy had a lot of different planets to see. What was it called again… the gamble galaxy- or something like that. He often found himself watching the stars go by, naming all of the planets he passed in his head. Shaking his head slightly he looked back to focus at the passing view again, same stars, colors of planets, mass of something shooting right at them-

Wait- what!?

He looked back in startled attention as he noticed something flying right at them. It was surrounded in light, or- was it light? Actually it looked a little more like-

Magolor's thought process was quickly interrupted as whatever the item was crashed into the hull of the ship, twisting it to one side and sending Magolor flying backwards with a panicked scream. The music was cut as red lights flashed everywhere on the Lor after the hit.

"Oh god- oh fu-!" He was cut off after he landed face first on the other wall. The Lor slowly righted itself as Magolor collapsed on the floor, pushing himself up with a groan as he held his head "What… what was that?"

'_Sensors indicate something hit the deck throwing me off course. Perhaps a meteorite. Are you alright Magolor?' _

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He said brushing himself off, "Just, taken by surprise." He said looking over, hurrying back to the window he looked out confusion "Are you okay Lor? No major damage?"

'_No, I am alright, perhaps a few dents in my shell, but I can fix that.' _

"Good… now… what hit us." he mumbled looking around before squinting "Lor, turn on the gravity shield, i'm going to the deck." He turned away before he got a response and hurried off to the hatch that lead to the open deck. A small click, and a short rush of air made him grunt before he climbed out.

The deck was nothing special, it had spots to change, but right now it was a simple hull with a forcefield around to keep anyone from being sucked out into the expanses of space. Magolor looked around and squinted his eyes trying to see where the item that had hit them had gone.

"It should be up here…" He mumbled walking further out. Turning around he stopped at seeing it, "A-ha!" Running over to the area he moved towards the rail of the ship and jumped up looking at the item. Seemed like a few different things, maybe pieces of broken rock? Damn it was so dark up there… Magolor was prepared to just leave seeing it was nothing useful, and then it twitched.

_It twitched. _

Oh dear Landia that thing was alive.

He moved back slightly in surprise as his ears fell back. What… what was that thing? Just flying through space? That seemed- wrong on a lot of levels. He really should just go back inside and forget about all of this.

But… now he was curious, and he always went through with things when he was curious. Taking in a deep breath, Magolor reached out his hands and focused on the being outside the field. Grunting as he slowly mumbled a few words his hands started to shake as a star slowly appeared behind the creature.

Magic… wasn't quite the easiest for him, it was actually quite hard, but the fact that he could do it was amazing.

His species, lost their magic over the decades, from old stories, and tales the adults told. Once upon a time their race thrived with magic, and then… it changed. Something happened and they didn't have it anymore.

But Magolor did, and he wouldn't give it up for the world. Even if it was hard, he would master it one day.

The star slowly grew behind the being, moving one hand away, Magolor created another behind him identical to the first. A labored breath came from him as his hands lit up with magic before both stars opened to a dark purple void. The creature was sucked in one, and popped out the other next to him, the few items shooting out as well.

The thing looked like a small creature, covered in… pink, blue and green…? Liquid. Under the splotches, there seemed to be purple fur, and weird… designs all over it. The items that came with it turned out to be some strange hat, that looked like two sleeping caps sewn together. One red, one blue, maybe it was supposed to be a jester's cap?

The second item was a necklace, tarnished, chipped, the pink gem in the center broken and missing a chunk. It was quite pretty though, still, that wasn't what he needed to be focusing on. Moving over to the creature, Magolor slowly rolled it onto it's back, grimacing at what he saw.

Whatever this thing was… must have been in a bad fight. He had to help… picking it up, he grabbed the other two items and moved back into the Lor.

"Okay… a bath and the healing pod for you." he said softly, looking as the creature let out a weak breath.

Magolor wasn't sure why he was doing this, but something told him he wouldn't be able to let go just having this thing float around space to die. Hopefully, the damage wasn't too bad, and he could help the other get back on his feet. It looked so small too.

Opening the med bay, he smiled to himself seeing the Lor had already set things up.

"Here we go little guy, you'll be okay don't worry." He hummed putting the other down in a basin of a pod. It sealed itself as Magolor stepped back, watching the green liquid fill and submerge the being. Moving away to not disturb the process Magolor grabbed the items that came with this guy.

He'd put these away for safekeeping, for now.

Moving off with a small hum, he closed his eyes as he hurried down to one of the spare sleeping rooms.

On the bright side, he was finally getting to do something interesting!

* * *

I hope this lives up to a rewrite, if you have any questions i'll gladly answer! I have a lot of plans for this story now. I'll see you all next monday!

~Lyn


	2. Chapter 2: The Deletion

Broken Past

Chapter 2: The Deletion

See end of chapter for notes.

* * *

_"Marx, honey time for breakfast." A soft voice broke through the fuzzy haze of sleep, arousing him back to wakefulness. With a small mumble and a large yawn, the bundle under a thick blanket moved. Falling back to reveal a small purple noddy, half asleep as his blue sleeping cap fell over one of his eyes. The second noddy, a larger red one, smiled at him and nuzzled him_

_"I know you're tired, but you need food, you're a growing boy." Her voice was kind, Marx felt himself smile and slowly hop down, waddling off after her to the kitchen. He cuddled up to her, nearly falling asleep again as they ate. She carried him back afterwards and curled up with him on the bed so they could cuddle, he felt at peace._

_His m̸̧̛͍̱̈͗́͘͝Ö̴̗̝̥̺͚́̈́̏͝͠ṁ̸͓͕̹̹͛ͅ was the best._

* * *

_"Marx…? What's wrong? Please, talk to me."_

_He couldn't sleep. His body wanted to, his mind wanted to, everything was crying for sleep, but he just couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, it was like being tortured, trapped in nightmares, monsters hurting him and everyone else. It was making him too scared to sleep, and it showed. His fur was thinning, eyes sunken, his pupils contracted -making them much smaller than normal noddies- and yet the worst of it. The worry that he was causing his m̸͓̊ò̶̱T̸̺̼̏ḥ̸̹̈E̷̫͂R̸͖̙͆͆, eventually he couldn't take it and ran away._

_"M̴̲̈́Á̷̛̺̲R̵̬̥̍͒X̶̟̀!̴̝͉͂̎"_

_She called for him but he didn't look back, everything turning gray around him before he collapsed. Completely lost, he weakly looked around noticing the trees, so he ended up in W̶̰̉̕h̶͍͚̉i̷͉̓̎s̷̼̲̾́p̶̨̑̓͜y̸̠͉̓̆ ̵̻̀̈Ẁ̵̫͇̃o̸̪̩͝ö̴̢͎ḋ̶̳̣͠ș̴̺̾͛. A groan escaped him, the movements causing pain to rush through him. His body wasn't made for this- it needed sleep! Why was this happening… where had his dreams gone?_

_"...- . . .- . . .! - - - . . ."_

_Wait… what had they said? The fountain of dreams… of course! The fountain could fix this, the fountain could fix everything! It could get his dreams back and make this all normal again! He got up with a weak smile and hurried off towards the fount̴̘̤̍̚a̵͎̐i̸̢͍̅̾n̶͙̖̆͐ ̶̮͒̈́ͅo̸̝͊̕f̸̖̀͘ ̶̫̇d̶̨̟͛ŗ̷̞͂̑e̸̲̅̕ȧ̶̞͙̃m̶̥̦̌̿s̸̬͚͂._

* * *

_Something was wrong, the f̴̠̟͗ó̷̻͕ư̶̙͍͘ṉ̵̓͝t̸̯͖̍̀a̵̲͋͛ĭ̸̮̚n̸̘̆̚, it was- tainted-! Slowly he walked up to it, feeling an oppressing air around him. It made his breathing falter as he climbed up the side, the star rod was missing… and- everything had this dark purple tint to it. Looking down to the water, he felt himself tear up from the despair growing inside of him._

_His reflection looked back at him with -nOtHINg. A bLAcK VoID wAS EAtiNg aWAy AT HIM- maybe this wouldn't work… Turning around, he got ready to jump down and head back before he heard yelling. Looking up in surprise he noticed T̶̬̋̕h̴̟̾è̸̛̲ ̸̱͌̋k̷͚̂i̸̹̝̾̿ṇ̴̳͌̒g̴̞̅͘ running at him, a panicked look as the man yelled something he couldn't understand. Facing the other his vision spotted as an overwhelming sick feeling overtook him. The world started to spin, and before he knew it, he had slipped and fallen into the f̸͈̹̽͝o̴̬̊ů̵̘n̵͕̱͌t̴͓͋ǎ̵̙͂ḯ̴͕n̴͕̆ ̴̮͑._

_Something was pulling him down, a cold feeling being injected into his chest and turning him to ice. Threatening to come up making him sick, his eyes shrunk violently before going walleyed- something was changing him- his body felt wrong and it- h̷̤̚͠e̶͙͉̓l̶͎͎̉p̸̹̝͝ ̵͖̟̐ḣ̴̗͈ë̸̱̤l̵̞͇̒p̷̯̉-̴̟̾̎ ̷͎̂s̸̟̣͆ö̴̡̪͝m̵̧̃̈́ȩ̷̺̈́o̴̪͇͛̚ñ̸͈̒ę̵̒̈́ ̸͉̩͌̎s̵̠̃͌t̷̩͆o̴̯̒p̵͕͐ͅ ̴̧̛̰̔i̶̢͘t̸͖̭͑͂-̷͕͗̄ ̵̡͋i̴͍͇͒ț̶̣̅͘s̷̛̘̒ ̵͇̈͆l̷̹͗͗i̷̲̐k̵̝̂ȩ̶̃̍ ̸̥̭̍̕ỉ̵͚̀m̸̟̅̕ ̵̪̠̒͐ṱ̷̻̓̚ř̴͔̲͝a̷͕̻̚p̶̭̏p̵̡͔̈é̷̲d̸̰̬̍͆ ̸̠͐͌ì̴̱̯n̸̢̖͠ ̴̥̎͛a̸̝̬͋̽ ̵̢͒n̴̢͈̿̔I̸̪͈̕g̷̩̜̿H̵̼̐͠T̵̺͑͜͝M̵̰̐A̵̩̅R̶͎͘E̷̫̅͘_

_Things weren't the same after that. Something had changed him,T̷̢́h̵͎̑͝ȇ̸̙͖̊ ̵̟͉͊̽k̵͇͓̉̇i̸̬̗̾n̴̝̅̈ͅg̶̭̉ had pulled him out but the damange was done. He wasn't… right anymore. It made him aware of bad things, things about himself, about everyone else. Everyone put on faces, they were all monsters._

_Or… was he the monster…?_

* * *

_Working at the c̶̻̘̈̓a̷͇̔͆s̵̫̽t̸̢̡͐͗l̸͕̬̍͠ë̵̠́͐ wasn't what he hoped it would be. Ḑ̴̣̕͠ê̴͇̔d̸̪͎̚e̴͎̲͆̓d̵̟̝͂̈́ę̵͔̍̃ ̵͎̳́ was an okay ruler, but he was mean, he was scary. If someone messed up, they got hurt, or if they ruined something, everyone hurt them. It wasn't fair that he got it the worst, it was because he knew what others didn't. Everyone knew about him and no one knew about him, a perfect j̴̗̟̄e̶̱̽s̷̭͜͠t̵͉̺͛ĕ̸̼̕ṟ̶̿ ̵͍̝̋ that the king loved. That wasn't hurt like the others, so they hurt him instead. Still- he had to take it, no where to go now that his m̴̗̋͜ǒ̶̑ͅṭ̶̐̀h̷͙͓̄e̷͕͛r̷͖̈́ was living with -̷̬̾̊t̵̝̑͌h̵͙͓͗a̸̹͌̉t̵͉͍͊͗ ̷̙͝d̴̪̰̎A̵̰͒̄m̷͚͂N̵̯̿ ̴̣͎̾N̸̲̊͑e̷̟͙͠W̸͇̮͌̒ ̸̟̎͠G̶̩̿U̸͈̎Y̴͕̼̌̔- he had no where to go but this place. No friends, nobody to talk to, just a room to stay in and a b̷͎̐͊ả̶̡l̵͖̈̎l̴͎̍ to play with. But he didn't let it get him down, he had a plan, a plan to help himself out of this place. To have everything._

_"How can you stand it? Knowing the m̵͖̣̔o̵̜̕ő̸̖n̴̬̮͐͝ steals your light to be beautiful for them, when they can't even look at you?"_

_"Aren't you upset? Everyone favors the s̷̜̥̔ṵ̶͂̓͜n̴͎̔ over you while they sleep through your precious night?"_

_"Please I have one question I just have to know. Which is better?" _

**_"Day or Night?"_**

* * *

Magolor was next to the stove, stirring a large pot as soft music played in the background. He floated down before pulling out some carrots and chopping them into cubes before adding them to the soup. Nothing helped more than a warm bowl of vegetable soup! He was sure his guest would need something warm to eat after he woke up. After all, the other looked pretty bad when he first got here.

A small clean up did make him look better, and a small scan showed that his new guest was something called a Noddy. A creature that spent most of its life asleep, very peaceful, they where usually found on warmer planets and help those with insomnia. It seemed simple, yet he couldn't find any pictures of Noddies that looked quite like his guest. The other was covered in strange markings, interesting but also infuriating that he couldn't find information on them.

Tasting the soup, Magolor let out a happy sigh humming at the flavor. "Nothing could beat hot soup after a long day." He hummed happily, making a bowl for his guest, he turned off the stove and carried it off. Opening the door to the other's room, his guest was still sleeping, though now that the sleeping gas was gone they should wake up soon. Putting the bowl down he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Looking over he moved close to the bed as the other shuffled.

The other let out a groan in his sleep, a small grimace overtaking his face for a few moments. Perhaps a bad dream? Magolor reached over to check on the other, but pulled his hand back when their eyes snapped open.

"Ah- you're awake-" Magolor wanted to say hello, but he was quickly cut off as the other sat up and looked around in a panic "Whoa- hey it's okay." He lifted both his hands, but his ears fell back as the other quickly pushed themselves up against the headboard.

"Who- who are you?!" The others voice broke from how fast it came out, everything was blurry- but the other remembered something awful just before he woke up. Was- was it a nightmare? That felt way too real to be a nightmare…

"Whoa- whoa, take a deep breath okay?" Magolor lifted both of his hands to show the other he wasn't a threat. The other shivered and Magolor felt a pang of pity for this guy, who knew what they had been through. "My name is Magolor, you're on my ship, and you're perfectly safe."

"M-Magolor..?"

"That's me." Magolor smiled at him, motioning to the bowl on the nightstand "I made you some soup, I had a feeling you would be hungry. You were asleep for awhile there." He picked up the bowl and offered it to the other as they blinked. "Oh- right." Magolor grabbed the spoon and offered it, the other didn't exactly… have hands. The other watched the spoon before slowly moved forward and accepted the help. Blinking as the soup hit their tongue.

"That's really good." He said softly, causing Magolor's ears to flick in joy. He looked happy as he offered the other one spoonful after another. When the bowl was finished, Magolor put it down and sat on the bed. The other having calmed down after a hot meal,

"Thank you for the meal." The other said softly, Magolor chuckling at that.

"Of course, I figured you must have been starving." He put his hands on the side of him as he leaned back curious "Now, if I may… can I ask what you were doing in space?" Magolor had been wanting to know this whole time, how the other had even gotten out here. The other paused at this and looked down for a moment

"Why… I was in space." He mumbled, going quite as he tried to think of an answer to that question. Frowning when nothing came to mind, he tried to focus on the last thing he could remember.

* * *

_"KIRBY̸̳̋͠-! KIRB̷̞̼͘Y̴͚̼͆̚-! KIR̷̦̆̈B̶̰̫̋̏Y̸͙̎-! KI̶͈̾̅R̷͔̙̈́͛B̷͈͈͋̓Ÿ̸͖́-! **K̸̟̊Ï̵̹͌Ṛ̶̎͠B̶͖͍̏Y̴̺̋-**!_

* * *

It was like being splashed with cold water, he let out a hard breath, sweat forming on his face. Magolor sat up in concern at the sudden shift, the other curled up swallowing.

"I-I think… I think it was from a fight…"

"A, fight..?" That- didn't seem right. This guy- he was a noddy- he had to be a noddy! And noddies were peaceful, they never fought anybody. The only time they got aggressive was when someone deliberately kept them up. So- what was up with this… "Well, okay what's… what's your name?"

"My name? Oh, it's-" He cut himself off thinking about it, what… what was his name actually? The more he thought about it, the more he noticed that his mind was blank, his memories… were empty. "M-my name…" He felt a growing panic as he realized what was going on.

"I- I don't… I don't know."

* * *

That is the end of chapter two!

MayumiWorld- Thank you for the review! And I understand your concern, the POV at the beginning is suppose to be a surprise! Left open to the people reading to decide, and it's only in certain times I will choose a specific POV, most of the time, it will be like this chapter, the story is mainly in third person.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Lyn


End file.
